1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new powder dispenser for dispensing powder in controllable quantities used in connection with playing billiards.
2. Related Art
It is generally known by persons who participate in playing billiards, that a player's hands must be dry in order to allow a pool stick or cue to slide freely between, through, or on the player's fingers during the preparation of the aim for the shot, the shot itself, and to allow a smooth follow-through.
Often a player's hands become moist with perspiration causing a cue to stick to the player's fingers rendering play difficult. To remedy this problem, players apply powder to the fingers which support the end of the cue which comes in contact with a cue ball.
Powder dispensers of various kinds are in wide use by both professional and amateur players, at private residences, and at commercial billiard establishments. These dispensers range from the shaker dispenser type as shown in the Sussman U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,121 issued Mar. 26, 1985, and the Bushberger Utility U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,237 issued on Jun. 11, 1976, to canister types which dispense powder upon pushing a spring valve similar to liquid soap dispensers, to loose weave cone shaped cloth containers mounted on an open spindle attached to a platform mounted on a wall.
The shaker dispenser requires two hands to twist or remove a cap to allow the powder to be dispensed, and then they have to be shaken with one hand to apply powder to the fingers of the other. In these instances, the player must put the pool stick down, or otherwise hold it so as to free up both hands. The resulting inconvenience and loss of concentration is manifest. In addition, a substantial amount of the powder will miss the fingers of the hand and end up on the floor as waste.
The soap dispenser type and the loose weave cone cloth containers on spindles herein mentioned, while requiring the use of only one hand to apply the powder, nevertheless result in substantial amounts of powder which ends up as waste on floors which have to be cleaned frequently. The open loose weave cloth containers on open spindles are also subject to misuse which causes quick deterioration of the containers, and are easily stolen.